


作见证者

by Seafoamorca



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: 5章后篇2, Confession, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, 也可能关系不好, 也许是关系很好路威
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seafoamorca/pseuds/Seafoamorca
Summary: Rook是一个生性贪婪的人，无法不对闪亮诱人之物伸手。为了得到最后的成果，他要亲自跟随Vil走向悬崖尽头。对于Vil来说，事情则截然不同：从一开始就没有悬崖。在这条注定孤独的道路上，他们并非殊途，但不能同归。即使如此，也只能承认，彼此确实是唯一的同伴。
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit, rookvil - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	作见证者

Rook喜欢闪闪发光的东西。他年幼时爱收集碎玻璃和塑料片，剜出玩偶的眼珠，因为在正午直视太阳，整整一周都承受着视网膜烧灼的痛苦，不论是观察周遭事物，还是干脆闭上双目，都只能看到太阳圆圆的，赤红的光斑。那种天生纯粹的光与热于他的眼底刻下一个永恒的印记，教会Rook不要直视太阳。接下来，大约有两年，他承受着的是无法得到太阳的痛苦。  
——  
VDC后，由于Over Blot，Vil不得不在医务室度过两天。魔力枯竭，体力透支，再加上污浊的影响，即使是最高明的治疗术，也确保不了他已经安然无恙。老师安排给他一个单独的房间，允许休息时间探视。Rook知道Vil时时陷入睡眠，心跳频率略高，体温却偏低，收到的医嘱是暂时不要使用魔法。  
Rook在走廊角落观察Ace和Deuce。他们进去探视没多久就被赶了出来，此时正靠着门框吵架，语调中气十足，半点不见之前精疲力竭的痕迹。等待片刻，推开门的果然是Epel。Rook便主动踏出阴影，让对方发现自己。Epel抽搐了一下眉毛，还是低头问好：“Rook前辈。”另外两个一年级生明显僵硬住一秒，很快转过身，不情不愿地打过招呼。Deuce几乎是在瞪着他，Ace虽然表现得毫不在乎，但视线刚一接触，便朝Rook吐舌头。  
“Bonjour，三位，看到你们都已经恢复如初，光彩摄人，实在是令我欣慰。”他微笑道：“Vil还好吗？”听到他开口，Epel无意识地挺直脊背，微伸右臂，以防护性的姿态挡住房门，像一只小狗，皱着鼻子狺狺示威。Rook觉得这很可爱。  
Epel回答：“Vil前辈累了，还在休息。”他说这句话时，心跳正常，脉搏稳定，只是小心翼翼地观察他，不肯多讲些什么。Rook注视他的时间超过三秒后，他变得有些紧张。这证明Epel没有说谎，但也确实心存抗拒。  
于是Rook说：“我明白了。既然如此，我不进门探望比较好。纵使无法亲自为他奉上关爱与祝福的鲜花，我相信你们一定早已履行过这个职责。希望这份心情能给毒之君带去哪怕一丝抚慰，令他得以安眠。”  
Epel眨眨眼睛，一脸茫然。他们三个交换过眼神，似乎都松了口气，可仍旧一动不动地卡在门口。Rook不得不从善如流：“那么，我先回去了。你们同样要记得复诊身体情况，不要轻视任何后遗症。”他原路返回，直到转过拐角，还能感受到Epel的视线。这视线并非带有敌意的，尖锐的匕首，而是一种受伤后才产生的倒刺。他必须避其锋芒，剩下的，则交给时间和Epel自己处理。

有病人的情况下，老师用过午餐后，通常将在二十分钟之内返回医务室，若是正好撞见三位还处在观察期的同学，绝对不可能放过他们。离预定的时间点仅有五分钟。想必一年级生们是从食堂直接跑过来的，Vil的话，会暗地里好好记住这份心意。  
Rook绕过中庭，估算着窗户的位置。学园建筑主要通过魔法来维持，有时候单纯是徒有其表，连距离的测算都可能因为光线偷懒而出错。崭新的墙面或许正在修理，一尘不染的室内有灰尘的味道，以为是翻窗进入了空房间，结果是被精灵调换到了满员的教室里。这类地方非常稀少，其中一些应该是学园安保系统的组成部分，例如，医务室比看上去的要远六十英尺。Rook取出扫帚，直接飞了上去。NRC学生的其中一个优点是，对同学突如其来的，随心所欲的魔法使用视若无睹，压根不想牵扯其中。  
选择正确的窗户后，Rook轻轻敲了三下玻璃，接着径直推开它，和风一起掀开帘子，落入房间。“午安，毒之君。”他放低声音，关好窗帘，摘下帽子行礼道：“没有你，所有寮生都惶惶不安，仿佛一切都黯然失色。即便如此，为了贯彻你的精神，大家从未有哪怕一秒钟放松对自我的约束。”  
“我原本就不担心寮内会出什么事。”Vil说。天光映着侧脸，他的皮肤白得近乎透明，香槟金发则在枕头上凌乱铺开，闪闪发光，额前几缕半遮住闭上的双眼。他微微皱眉，说话声也比往常沙哑，显然正抵抗疲惫与憔悴的折磨，而这折磨又使全新的，伤痕累累的美深深侵入进骨髓之中。因此，Rook同时感到强烈的心痛和着迷。他无法分清楚哪一方程度更深，只是一边呢喃“失礼”，一边伸手去撩开Vil的头发。Vil对此没有反应，过了一会儿，说：“你来晚了。”  
“抱歉。因为有热心的可爱小狗看守着大门。”走廊外，Rook听见老师和一年级生们的轻声交谈，大约是在两堵墙后。探望完的话就回去上课。柜子上放着果篮和鲜花，散发出新鲜浅淡的甜香。肯定不能让病人亲自动手，所以会由他来负责清洗削皮的工作。  
Vil睁开眼睛，并不看他，而是下意识地望了望门口。昏暗间，Rook准确地捕捉到一晃而过的紫眼睛，它们有些暗淡，被病态的阴影所纠缠。脆弱对猎人来说是无法摆脱的诱惑，他多么想进行更近更彻底的观察。仅是观察而已。Vil自然判断不出Epel是否还留在那里，很快就看向他：“你可以告诉Epel，非常时期向寮长述职是身为副寮长的义务。是他考虑不周。”  
“我确实可以。”他回答：“但是，用这种冷酷无情的说辞训诫他，未免太辜负Epel君难得的好意，我实在是不忍心。呵护同学间的友爱之情同样是副寮长的职责所在。”  
“哎呀，真是体贴。那副寮长把今天的报告带过来了吗？”  
“Oui。这是你惯用的狭叶薰衣草精油。我想Vil最近睡眠质量不好，住进医务室又匆忙，肯定会需要这个。”Rook微笑着摊开手，展示那个小瓶子，将它放在枕头旁边：“颜色如梦似幻，仿佛从夜空中捉住第一丝暮光，正衬你的眼睛。”  
“花言巧语。”  
“怎么会？我认为，只有最为绚烂绮丽，最用心编织的赞美，才配得上你。”Rook以悲叹的语调说道：“不论是言语，还是鲜花，我想把一切最好的东西都送给Vil，花言巧语也是句句真心啊。”  
“谢谢。”Vil伸手触摸精油小瓶，指尖停留在玻璃表面，话语中不带任何情感：“但我没时间陪你玩文字游戏。Rook，你在体育课后再过来，我需要回Pomefiore一次。”  
“如你所愿。”Rook轻轻点头，余光扫过床边的检测仪。它形制类似一个行李箱，以某种工程学原理包裹住Vil的魔法钢笔，就可以在屏幕上显示出污点含量：仍旧略超过安全线。“不过，你依然太缺乏睡眠。若是想出去，必须休息至少三个小时。请让我来吧。”他想去拿薰衣草精油，Vil却没有收回手，Rook不得不停住，手掌悬在对方的手上方。  
“这不是我房间里那瓶。”  
“嗯。像擅自进入你的房间这样粗鲁无礼的事情，我绝对不会做的。”  
“你来之前在自己身上用过了吧……手腕上。明明讨厌香味。”Vil垂下眼睛，终于放开小瓶子，允许他拿走。玻璃一片温凉。  
“不愧是Vil。这是为了帮助你安心定神，没有比你的状态更重要的事情了。而且我并非讨厌香味，单纯是觉得不方便而已。”Rook旋开盖子，从前胸口袋取出手帕。三滴便足够，太浓郁的反而会让Vil腻味，还妨碍到日常的香水搭配。他将它叠好，附身放到枕头边，短暂地得到近距离观察的机会。Vil少有脆弱的时候，即使是现在，也只是身体上的脆弱，他仍然昂首挺胸，有一种饱受孤独与折磨的强度支撑着他，如钻石般高贵，坚硬，又易碎。一年级时，Rook曾经想见证他碎裂的那一刻，但如今，他不清楚自己能不能承担住得偿所愿的代价。  
浅淡幽香逐渐弥漫起来，Vil的眼神产生一瞬间的迷蒙。Rook觉得他困倦的模样简直像只猫。可惜，他很快反应过来，命令道：“你该走了。”  
Rook最后行过一礼，爬到窗台边。冷风迎面扑到脸上，透过薰衣草的香气，他闻到冬季将临的冰凉征兆。每当一跃而下后，那种急速下坠的失重感都会使Rook心跳猛然加速，几近炸裂，这次却更多的是安抚了他。要冷静，更要耐心。

最后一节课之前，Rook依约再次拜访窗口，Vil毫不客气地跨上扫帚，坐在他后边。他仅穿衬衫长裤，Rook就把校服外套和帽子借给他。因为无法使用魔法稳定身形和控制飞行，Vil直接用一只手抱住Rook的腰，另一只手则按着帽子，说：“走吧。”  
Rook刻意放慢速度，他们身体距离格外亲近，但Vil并非时时刻刻愿意接触。他过于清楚自己的价值，也足够了解Rook，明白不能给他任何机会。可是在Rook看来，“价值”是一个毫无意义的尺度，如果Vil一直用它评判自身，对Rook来讲便永远不贵，永远会是折价出售。  
授业时间，校园里并无学生走动，镜之间自然也空空荡荡，飞行的两人很容易地便能悄无声息回到Pomefiore。扫帚越来越高，往城堡顶端的方向飞去，寮内气候恒常，苹果树总是在结果，风不疾不徐。Vil似乎终于放松下来，慢慢靠在Rook肩膀上，发丝贴着他的脖颈，柔软如缎。  
视线内，寮长房间的阳台无比清晰，雪白石头勾勒出一个完美圆弧。“Vil，我很怀念！”Rook突然大声说：“以前我也是这样飞上来找你的。那时你还没有住得那么高。俯视的Pomefiore非常美，树木，草坪，喷泉，城堡的布置，一切都合乎园艺与建筑的规则，展现出严谨而古朴的气质。可我更在意的是你的房间。一次，你临时出去工作，结果舍友被我吓得不轻。”  
背后，他能感受到Vil呼吸变快，过了一会，他才问：“为什么提这个？”  
“因为你也在。”Rook回答。Vil放在他腰边的手抓紧了马甲，他依然顶着风，用过大的音量讲道：“三年级后你搬到最高层，我飞行时视角就更高了，妖精们的障眼法失效，向远方望去，能够隐隐约约瞥见外面的大海。我觉得不一定是贤者之岛的海。在来NRC之前，我从未见过海。”  
Vil注视着他指出的方向，说：“Rook视力太好。我的话，只能看到一点蓝色。”  
“那里的天气偶尔和这里不同。Pomefiore尚处在午后，它就已经泛出夕阳的色泽。有时又能看到雪花飘落，一接触到青黑色海面，便立刻融化了。夜晚，我看到唯独那一片遥远的水域闪闪发光，无法确信它究竟是虚幻还是真实。”  
直至登临阳台，Vil都是安静聆听着Rook的叙述。Rook率先从扫帚上跳下来，还没来得及伸出手，Vil已经站起身，径自往室内走去。由于没有邀请，Rook留在了阳台。Vil需要挑选并整理衣服，护理，化妆，他气色不佳，所以必须换用更加自然，又更加遮瑕的妆面，配合鲜艳而不显眼的口红。为塑造轻松随意却不失完美的感觉，Vil没有选择整套校服，仅换上日常习惯的正装衬衫。他完成时，日光倾斜，即将坠落地平线，Rook眯起眼睛，远方之海漆黑深沉，不知道是暂时消失，还是入了夜。  
Vil的气息靠过来，依旧保持两步的距离。他说：“二年级末，寮长就任仪式前，我让寮生通知你继任副寮长的消息。他们找了你两个小时，最后说是发现你爬到城堡塔尖上。Rook当时原来是在看海。”  
“Oh la la，没想到Vil还记得这种事情，真是抱歉。”  
“学长问我是否真的要任命你。”Vil微笑道，露出一颗虎牙：“他还特意强调说并非怀疑我的眼光。我回答，既然不怀疑我的眼光，那就闭嘴。”  
“能被毒之君认可，实在是我的荣幸。”Rook夸张地摇摇头：“希望我当时在现场，可以亲眼看到你冷艳凛然的姿态。”  
“你一点也没变。”Vil将校服外套和帽子递还给他，Rook只接过帽子，说：“Vil还是病人。”  
“那多谢了。”Vil随口说道，重新披好衣服：“接下来，带我飞去海边。真正的海边。”  
“以海洋为背景的话，不会太刻意了吗？”  
“若是连粉丝都看不出用心，那就根本没有意义。这是必要的刻意。”  
“在这种方面，有瑕疵才会无懈可击。不管是安抚粉丝的心情，强撑病痛的韧性，还是高雅敏锐的美之品位，全部光彩夺目，使人不免为你倾倒。”  
Vil轻笑一声：“当然。”今天，他第一次显出愉快的神情。Rook默不作声，扫帚重新漂浮起来，小心翼翼地保持住一个合适的高度，好让Vil坐下。  
三年级学生能初步掌握住飞行术的精要，无论是速度还是平稳性，都比低年级优秀许多，如果忽略控制难度和魔力消耗，几乎算得上最便利的交通方式。Rook擅长飞行，但此刻也有些后悔，因为扫帚的状态，多多少少反映了他的谨慎与周旋：较往常紧绷一些，飞得太慢，太平稳，太克制。毫无破绽本身就是破绽。他深吸口气，再度起飞后立刻开始加速，前往日落的方向。

从空中，Rook挑了一处被礁石和峭壁包裹住的沙滩，周围空旷寂静，连海浪也悄无声息，应当适合拍照。沉阳贴于水面，暮色顺着一道火红轨迹燃烧而来，同水波一起层层吞没苍白沙砾。越过海峡，能望见皇家圣剑学院高塔般的漂亮尖顶。同在贤者之岛上，一北一南，NRC又在地势较高处，若是临海，很难避过对方的轮廓。他想起Neige乌木般的黑发与雪似的肌肤，笑起来的热度远胜过落日余晖。或许Vil也有同感。  
Vil低头调整着Magicame的镜头，夕阳热烈而鲜艳，照得他的面容柔和了一分，光影明显，每一处细微轮廓都近在眼前，如同石膏雕塑般深刻人心。片刻后，他便把外套和手机一同交给Rook：“你来拍。”  
“手机镜头经你之手，竟然变得如此精准，能够捕捉到Vil的美的一瞬间了。待在你身边，平庸的卵石都将被打磨得熠熠生辉。”Rook后退几步，选中正迎着海的角度，在Vil望过来的时候心领神会，连拍下数张。暮光迷蒙，照片中，他的双眼有种透明的，紫水晶似的质感。Rook的宝石收藏之中许多是紫色的，这种颜色十分罕见，也很特别，出现在自然里的那些仿佛人工所制，在人类中，则像是只能通过天赐来获得。  
“美是一种努力的成果。”  
“努力的你更是美的极致。”Rook给Vil展示照片：“光线和阴影搭配，太阳与海洋协调，两者衬托出Vil的美。一角露出RSA校园的轮廓，能表示出对竞争对手礼貌的祝贺之意。日落时，粉丝无法发现你状态不好。即使失败，即使Over Blot过，Vil仍旧不愿意让粉丝担心。”  
“……Rook倒是很留意嘛。”Vil瞥过一眼屏幕，点点头，视线同Rook交汇，带着些锐利的，不冷不热的情感，若有所思。潮汐近了。Rook听见水流收缩袭来的声音，混杂在自己血液涌流搏动之中，一切突然变得清晰缓慢，空气中裹挟着水汽和盐分升腾起来，海风刮蹭脸颊，卷起额发。那种强大而美丽的压力使他喉咙发紧，想要吞咽。汗水滑下脖颈。  
“我们可以再等一会。RSA胜利后肯定会放烟花的。”Rook垂下视线，摘掉帽子按在胸前，显出诚恳的模样。他花两秒转移过剩的集中力，然后抬起脑袋微笑，自觉没有做到万无一失。  
Vil不置可否，盯着他好一会儿，才说：“你在这种地方意外地优柔寡断。有什么事情就直接告诉我。一年级的你有暗地里行事的习惯，而那时的Rook实在不太好看。Pomefiore的许多违规记录是你首创。”  
Rook叹了口气。Vil背后，赤红日轮被海水所攫取，一寸寸坠落下去，临终一簇暮光喷薄而出，耀眼异常，他不得不眯起眼睛：“恐怕我暂时不能辅导Epel君了。现在的他没法心平气和地和我相处。”  
“当然的啊。Epel还是太不成熟，我会多教训他几句。然后呢？”  
“那么，你还记得一年级时我对你说过的话吗？我第一次爬去你房间的窗户边上时，因为缺乏经验，我不知道月亮妖精的偷懒行径，光线一步差池，让我弄错了距离。Vil虽然威胁说要把我踢下去，但还是向我伸出了手。在我看来，不亚于一根象征洪水退去的橄榄枝，仿佛所有的灾难同时丧失再袭来的可能。”  
有那么一刹那，Vil终于出现一丝动摇的痕迹。力量消失了，压力消失了，海潮则恰好在这一刻退去。波浪的声音戛然而止，将静默化作令人窒息的液体，向他们淹没下来。“记得。”Vil回答，语气坚定：“为此，前寮长责罚你一天内擦完所有的花瓶。而且不能落下课程或者超过熄灯时间。”  
“意思是，说过什么Vil自然也记得清清楚楚。”  
Vil颤抖了一下，接着，像是掩饰一样勉强点点头。  
Rook明白，自己刚才捕捉到的恍惚并非幻觉。他极小心地靠近Vil，一步，两步。对方一动不动，仿佛被始料未及的痛苦所征服。Rook于是缩短最后的距离，将Vil淡紫色的发尾撩到他耳朵后边，挨着那只温热的耳朵，一字一句地，说出和当时同样的话语：“‘我对你是必要的。你需要我，你的美需要我，你的心也需要我。需要我的眼光，我的感性，我的经验和能力。’”  
每说一句，痛苦就更蔓延一分，侵蚀骨头，啃食防备。Vil猛地按住他的肩膀，手掌却并不用力。他们都知道这是无济于事。他比躺在病床上时更加虚弱，更加柔软，下意识地往后退去，Rook及时伸手，环过他的腰，以免Vil不小心失去重心，但一接触，他就发现没有这个必要，Vil的脊背仍旧挺直有力，却也并未推拒，而是慢慢松懈下来，靠在他胳膊上，表情又像是正忍受着最为可怕的折磨。  
“没有必要了。”Vil喘了口气，忽然轻声说道。  
“是的。”Rook仍在微笑，注视着Vil低下的双眼：“已经没有必要了。现在，Vil的美逐渐臻于完全，Vil的心则同样认识到唯一的缺陷。当你舍弃掉这唯一的缺陷时，将是美的极限。我多么荣幸，竟然能够亲眼见证这一刻。只要有那一刻，你付出的所有努力，经历的一切苦难，都会有回报，都会是值得。”  
“值得与否是由我自己来评判的……真希望我一开始就明白你的意思，那样的话就不会放任你自作主张。一年级时便该把你踢下去。就是Rook的这种个性，才会让Epel讨厌。”Vil的声音落下去，他的手指在Rook肩头捏出一片褶皱，又抚平。夜晚悄无声息地由海面覆来，Rook看到黑暗从Vil的发间流淌过去，温柔地掩住难过。他的视力适应夜色仅须几秒，但他确定，Vil若想消去这一点难过，动作只会更快。  
Rook斟酌词句，以通常的轻快和坚实感说道：“Epel君还没有了解我。如果他肯好好和我交流，我们一定也会达成优雅而柔软的妥协。比如，我不认为Vil可能因此生气。Epel君还有时间的。”  
“错了。Epel生气，是因为他以为他了解你。我不生气，则是因为我知道我并不了解你。”  
Rook一时失语。Vil笑起来，笑得十分恶劣，似乎相当满意，伸手不轻不重地掐了掐他的脸：“果然。你一整天的小心翼翼是由于察觉到我不悦，却想不通原因。看来Rook并非完全没变。以前的你的话，根本不可能介意这些。既然如此，我可以告诉你：和我不生气的原因同样。”  
他瞪大眼睛，愣了好一会儿，才低声道：“Marvelous。Vil的美正如同穿心之箭一般，漂亮且锋利，我欣赏优雅夺目的姿态，也不得不屈服于其中蕴含的恐怖力量。啊啊，就算我一定要经历这般痛苦方能领会到你的美，我也不以它为痛苦，只希望能一如既往，获得你的原谅。”  
Vil沉默半晌，安静中，天色接近全黑，星星却尚未攀上云层，他不一定看得清Rook，可依旧将一部分体重交给他。Rook在这令人安心的黑暗里无数次勾画Vil的轮廓，好像一时半刻的黑暗能给所有的尚未揭露的和已经揭露的秘密拉上帷幕。几分钟后，繁星绽开，点点落到Vil的睫毛边，他发现世上最美的人正直视着自己。Vil告诉他：“Rook说Neige就像太阳一样，照亮了人生，我能够理解的。每次我看到爸爸的作品，感受大概是同样的。和他相比，我还差太多了。”  
“属于Vil的美一样是很特别的，唯独你才拥有的东西。不同的美需要不同的态度，如白雪之君般的美，可以在照片、歌曲、电影中保留完整的形态，在粉丝的视角下看到的，正是他最好的模样，不论我身在何处，他的纯真与光辉都不会有任何改变。而毒之君的美——在我一年级对你的观察里，我已确定该采取怎样的态度，你的美需要我。我想亲眼见证，甚至亲手收藏，好像蝴蝶被包裹在琥珀内部，必须有人去摘取。这是爱的猎人的品格。”  
讲到最后，Rook试图尽量温柔地说话，结果声音却因兴奋而发抖：“来NRC前，我从未见过海。真正认识Vil之前，我也从未见过这样的美！如同恰巧坠落在我手上的星星一样，一年级，虽然我看见你的美确实全部是由你自己所塑造，但不知为何，有不可遏制的冲动仿佛于我灵魂深处疼痛，那时我就知道，我一定要参与其中！当Vil变成灼热的，无法直视的太阳时，我必将流下泪来。”  
Vil用难以置信的眼神看着他。突然，他用力拽住Rook的衣领，近乎咬牙切齿般说道：“别自以为是了。”他手指颤抖，修剪圆润的指甲几乎透过衬衫嵌进皮肤里，死死抓着Rook：“我不想，也不会成为太阳。”他话说得极慢，直到这时，Rook才感觉出疼痛，Vil一定是要自己永远记住他的话语，因此，得一点一点，一个音节一个音节刻下去，好让毒液彻底深进骨髓。  
“我是Vil Schoenheit，只是Vil Schoenheit。我对你的太阳完全不感兴趣，你若渴望得到太阳，现在就游到对岸去好了！你胆敢再把我和Neige相提并论，以后都不要出现在我面前。明白了吗？”语毕，Vil甩开他，喘着气后退几步，每个呼吸都有恶狠狠的意思在，汗水滑过他苍白的脖颈。情绪似潮，又一次消耗了他，Rook伸手去捞对方摇摇欲坠的身躯，被直接打开。  
“……我明白了。”他只好举起双手。Vil依旧冷眼相视，Rook于是立刻调整表情，使神经质的狂喜悄然褪去，变成温和的，满怀歉意的微笑：“对不起。竟然妄图将个人卑劣的想法加诸你身上，是我僭越，不慎折损你的美丽。”  
“你可不是不慎。”Vil皱眉，尔后伸手揉揉眉心，消弭任何留下瑕疵的可能性，“Rook高兴的时候反而令我毛骨悚然。”  
“美丽的事物总是蛊惑人心。一旦瞥上一眼，便很难不作他想。”  
“这么想要别人的东西吗？未免有些太过贪婪。”  
“分明近在咫尺，却求而不得，实在是一种折磨啊。而你恰好很擅长折磨我，毒之君。但如果擅自触摸了Vil的锋芒，大概手会烂掉吧，这一点我也很喜欢。色彩斑斓的蝴蝶往往带有剧毒。虽然单纯是我的想法而已，既然你讨厌，我就不会再提。”  
“那么，你到底在想什么？”  
Rook不回答，靠近一些。Vil没有动弹。他便伸出双手，感受到对方狐疑的视线在自己身上游移。他清楚，Vil或许犹豫，或许恼怒，但面临这样直接的挑战，从不会拒绝。终于，Vil把手放到他掌心。Rook看见他背后海水正缓缓蔓延，青黑潮汐夹杂着浅淡星芒，起起伏伏，明灭不定，天狼星入侵夜空。  
“你体温太低。我们应该快点回去。不过，还有几秒钟，RSA就要放烟花了。”  
Vil沉默几秒，肩膀放松下来，不再因无法抑制的惶恐而颤抖。他低着脑袋，怔怔注视两个人重叠在一起的手。这一刻，烟花于Rook背后升起，一线魔法焰刮破天幕，彩光染过群星，亮点倒映水面，拼出笑脸和各式各样的可爱图案。即使未能正面所见，他仍然明白它们有多么华丽耀眼。  
Rook说：“Vil，抬头吧。”  
“不必了。”Vil深吸口气。层层爆燃声下，他问道：“两年来，我始终不明白，你在我身上究竟看到了什么？你有太阳，有太多喜欢的东西，为什么你还想要我？我不介意把难以捉摸的人放在身边，但前提是，我需要明白你的目的。”话语轻微，却谨慎冷静，如一把解剖刀般，试图割开Rook的胸膛。  
“真是不留情面的命令。”Rook叹道：“然而我惟有选择屈服。”Vil抬起头，注视着他。他在对方的双眼中辨认出烟花的轨迹。“我渴望直视太阳，触摸火焰，见证千万次打磨下宝石的诞生，取得疼痛中粹炼出的东西。浑然天成的美使我倾倒，而经由苦难，追求奇迹的你的身影，让我心潮澎湃。在你身上的，是一种接近殉道者的品格。因此，我要亲手将弥赛亚钉死在十字架上，为此，不惜等待不可能的奇迹，参与无穷无尽的痛苦。我不止要观察和欣赏，Vil，我是猎人。”  
“Rook要么在胡言乱语，要么干脆就是疯了。于你而言，我居然正追求着不可能的目标。一点也不好笑。如果我是殉道者，那你便是个彻彻底底的异教徒。”Vil的手逐渐握紧，指节泛白，Rook不得不轻轻掰开它们，以免他弄伤自己，片刻后，Vil的指尖划过他的手心，力道柔和沉稳。“美是属于我的东西。”他以绝对的傲慢姿态告诉Rook，“从今以后，Rook对我不再是必要的。自现在开始，是你需要我。”  
“Oui。我无法否认，美人。”Rook俯下身，亲吻他的指尖：“我很高兴。即便我无法博取你的认同，也依旧得到了一些难能可贵的理解。人们之间能够互相理解，是多么不可思议的事情啊。今夜，星星和烟火都熄灭的时候，你依旧会站在我面前，仅仅是这一点就让我感到心悸。”  
“非常好。”Vil露出微笑，带着优雅的恶劣，“我依然会留你在身边，但不要觉得这是妥协。”他勾住Rook的领带，把他扯起来。有一秒，他们靠得极近，夜色深沉冷寂，烟花遥在彼岸悬崖，惟有如此距离，才能看清彼此。Rook听到对方脖颈里血管的跳动声，于是抬起头，让那颗虎牙撞在自己舌头上。铁锈味同海洋的腥气混杂，温热潮湿，Vil呛得咳嗽起来，却不肯退开，Rook的领口被揉作皱巴巴的一团，他只能按住Vil的肩膀，拉开两人的距离。Vil缓过呼吸，瞪了他一脸，这次狠狠咬他一口。  
“看来Vil原谅我了。”Rook舔舔唇边的小伤，促狭地眯起眼睛。  
Vil偏头撩过一丝金发，视线落去远处。良久，他才说：“回去吧。”  
“烟花还有几轮呢。”  
“无所谓吧，又不看。”  
Rook点点头，扫帚便浮现出来。这次，他飞得高而快，几乎辨认不出地面的物体。一点微光缀在背后，应该是Vil正挑选编辑刚才的照片。冬季即将来临。Rook心里勾勒起结冰的湖泊和荒芜广寥的草原，还有宿舍永远挂满枝头的苹果。空气中总是充盈着浓稠甜腻的香味，但苹果的生长源于魔法，一经摘下，便不会复原，连外表也仅是副美好虚假的伪装，内里空无一物。Vil的话语穿透风声：“Rook不必寻求我的原谅。反正，发生这那种事情，我也并非毫无准备。完全是意料之中。”  
“实在是悲哀，原来我不值得你的信任吗？”  
“我从未信任过你。”  
“也依旧允许我待在你身边。”  
Vil没有回话。Rook同样不再开口。他察觉到，有什么东西在体内生长，柔软而陌生，是他此前未曾拥有过的弱点。Rook考虑过很多，像是遏制，放弃，及时止损，但最终选择了顺其自然。即使猎人的直觉突突跳动，他还是认为自己能够承担这个代价，只要Vil仍然愿意接受他，他天性上漫无止境的贪婪便会得到暂时的饕足，再不堪忍耐的孤独，都将是有药可医。


End file.
